In recent years, to realize formation of high-precision/high-definition images, highly densely arranging a plurality of nozzles has been demanded.
In an inkjet head, besides arranging an ink common flow path in accordance with each nozzle column, a pressure chamber configured to provide an ink with a discharge pressure, a wiring line configured to feed electric power to a diaphragm provided in the pressure chamber, an individual flow path through which the ink is supplied from the common flow path to each pressure chamber are provided in accordance with each of the plurality of nozzles.
A droplet discharge head disclosed in Patent Document 1 is first formed by laminating and integrating a top plate member on an upper surface of a piezoelectric element substrate through a resin adhesion section.
The piezoelectric element substrate includes nozzles, pressure chambers, a diaphragm, and piezoelectric elements in order from a lower surface. On the other hand, the top plate member includes ink supply openings through which a liquid is supplied to the pressure chambers and wiring lines, and a liquid pool chamber is provided on an upper surface side thereof The liquid pool chamber communicates with the ink supply openings via through-holes pierced in the top plate member.
When the piezoelectric element substrate and the top plate member are pressure-welded by heat through a thermosetting resin, the wiring lines and the piezoelectric elements are electrically connected through bumps. Further, at the same time, since each resin adhesion section forms a hollow partition member, the partition member allows each ink supply opening and each pressure chamber to communicate with each other.
As described above, when the nozzles, the pressure chambers, the diaphragm, the piezoelectric elements, the wiring lines, and the liquid pool chamber are arranged so as to provide a layer structure in a vertical direction, the density of the nozzles can be increased.